


пока светит

by En0tya



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En0tya/pseuds/En0tya
Summary: солнце уходит в закат, нам невыносимо тепло.мы смирились, и мы, кажется, счастливы.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	пока светит

— Ненавижу рисовать!

Ляпис падает лицом на стол и до хруста сжимает карандаш в руке.

Перидот хмыкает:

— Именно поэтому ты третьи сутки не отходишь от стола.

Ляпис сжимает зубы и выдыхает сквозь них: злость сама собой грозится вылиться на всех вокруг, и на Перидот в первую очередь. Ругаться не хочется, но ещё чуть что — и Ляпис разгромит всю комнату.

— Хочу, вот и не отхожу. Тебе вообще какое дело, а?

Перидот поправляет очки и возвращается к поливке цветов. Она переводит взгляд на часы с кукушкой, что вот-вот должны отбить шесть вечера, и ответила:

— Мы, вроде как, вместе живём. Всё-таки я должна волноваться за ту, кто обещает уже три месяца нарисовать меня?

Ляпис чуть покрывается краской — не от смущения, а от ярости.

Да, она прекрасно помнит все свои дедлайны и, да, она понимает, что практически полное большинство не выполнила. Но… зачем ей тыкать нос в это? Она знает сама, так пусть все напоминальщики отстанут.

Перидот вытирает свои руки о фартук и устало вздыхает.

— Не кипятись. Я понимаю, чего ты такая… эмоциональная.

Ляпис прикрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки. Если Перидот сейчас начнёт говорить про её внутреннее состояние… Заставлять подругу становиться сентиментальной, даже случайно, не хотелось, а чувствовать себя за это виноватой — тем более.

Поэтому Ляпис встаёт из-за стола, с силой захлопывает скетчбук, берёт его под руку и вызывает крылья. Те обдают приятной прохладой — лето выдалось, как обычно, жарким, и холодная вода сейчас была как раз кстати.

— Я полетаю в лесу, хорошо?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Ляпис тут же выходит на улицу и взлетает в небо, оставляя позади амбар.

Перидот сокрушительно качает головой и переводит взгляд на стол, где лежит два десятка поломанных карандашей.

***

Свежий поток воздуха приятно бьёт в лицо, закатное небо радует и дарит спокойствие на душе, а солнце, уходящее за горизонт, в меру согревает. Жёлто-розовые облака хочется зарисовать в скетчбук и, стыдно признаться, съесть, словно сахарную вату. Ляпис чувствует умиротворение и спокойствие.

Она зажмуривается и кружится в воздухе, совершает несколько сальто и даже пару раз чуть не роняет скетчбук из рук. Из воспоминаний совсем не вовремя вылезает образ Стивена, с которым Ляпис очень часто проводила время и веселилась точно так же в небе, как сейчас. Сердце больно колет, и девушка спешит спуститься вниз, к берегу.

— Ох, Стивен, — Ляпис тянет это с горечью и печально смотрит на океан.

Волны мирно разбиваются о берег, обрызгивая её.

Вдруг позади раздаётся пыхтение, будто кто-то долго бежит. Ляпис оборачивается и облегчённо выдыхает: Перидот несётся к ней со всех ног, держа в руках какую-то корзинку.

— Ляп… ис! Стой!

Перидот останавливается перед ней и упирается руками в колени, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Ляпис вспоминает, как Гранат без особых усилий и отдышки дралась с вражескими самоцветами, а Перидот от банального бега безумно устаёт. Всё из-за ног. От этой мысли становится как-то неловко-смешно, и Ляпис не удерживается от улыбки.

— Ты что-то хотела? Что-то срочное?

Перидот качает головой и наконец садится рядом с Ляпис.

— Извини, если я нарушаю твоё личное пространство: если это так, то скажи мне сразу. — Ляпис хмурит брови, не до конца понимая, а Перидот тем временем быстро продолжила: — Просто я подумала, что нам это нужно… То есть не нам, а тебе… Ну, мне тоже… И вообще, наверное э…

— Тиш-ше, снова запыхаешься, если так продолжишь, — Ляпис закрывает рукой рот Перидот и ухмыляется, видя замешательство на лице подруги. — Нет, ты ничего не нарушаешь, я хотела остыть и успокоиться. Так что ты там хотела?

Перидот смущается и отводит взгляд в сторону. Она копошится в корзинке, пытаясь что-то найти, и Ляпис, вытянув голову, пытается разглядеть, что лежит внутри, но, к сожалению, у неё не выходит — всё было одной сплошной темнотой.

— Вот!

Перидот вытаскивает наружу рамку с фотографией, с которой, счастливо улыбаясь, глядит Стивен, Ляпис и сама Перидот. Мальчик делает «рожки» обеим подругам, а те показывают язык и большой палец камере.

Мгновенно в голове вспыхивают воспоминания, отдавая больной приятностью. Ляпис хорошо помнит тот день, который они провели все вместе, и сейчас, когда тоска по другу становится невыносимой, эта фотография делает лишь хуже.

— Зачем? — Ляпис с трудом отводит взгляд от изображения и плотно сжимает губы.

— Мы справимся! — Перидот склоняется чуть ближе и сжимает плечо Ляпис. — Мне тоже тяжело, я тоже скучаю, даже если не показываю этого! Не видишь, мне тоже плохо!

Перидот снимает очки, и Ляпис видит подступающие слёзы — точно такие же, как у неё. Внутри всё переворачивается, к горлу подступает комок, и хочется очень долго рыдать от отчаяния и тоски.

— Смотри, — Перидот шмыгает носом и достаёт из корзинки оранжевый, засохший листик, — помнишь?

Ляпис только кидает взгляд и тут же с болью впивается в собственные руки. Океан рядом с ними неестественно шумит и начинает подниматься в воздух, от чего Перидот спешит продолжить.

— А это? Помнишь диктофон? О, а вот диски и кассеты. А там твой первый скетчбу…

— Хватит!

Ляпис вскакивает на ноги и со злостью и болью смотрит прямо на Перидот. Видеть подругу разбитой невыносимо, но остаётся совсем немного, ещё чуть-чуть и…

— Чего ты хочешь этим добиться? Хочешь, чтобы я ударила тебя? Хочешь, чтобы я, как истеричка, сломала всё вокруг? Что?!

Каждое слово хлёстко бьёт. Дрожащие руки грозятся затрястись в полную силу, а слёзы, которые вот-вот сорвутся с глаз, мешают видеть тонкую фигуру Ляпис.

— Я хочу показать, что, даже если Стивен уехал, ты не одна! Мы вместе! Прямо как в тот раз, когда ты только решила остаться на Земле. Да, тебе тяжело, но ты не одна! Мне тоже плохо, мы можем помочь друг другу, мы можем справиться с этим. Ляпис!

Волны оглушительно падают и разбиваются на тысячи брызг.

Подруга не выдерживает — кидается на Перидот, буквально виснет на не очень высокой девушке и слабо стучит кулаком по спине, совершенно не желая причинить вреда.

Ляпис плачет, задыхается от собственных слёз и чувствует, как Перидот обнимает её, гладит по спине и что-то успокаивающее шепчет. Внутри становится немного теплее от осознания того, что рядом всё-таки кто-то есть, но упрямое и эгоистичное желание не отпускать Стивена разрывает её, и поэтому Ляпис просто плачет, не пытаясь успокоиться.

— Это рано или поздно случилось бы, да? — негромко говорит Перидот. — Даже мы уехали из Родного мира, так почему он должен оставаться на своей родине, если мы поступили точно так же?

— У нас не было привязанности, кроме банальной ненависти и страха, — Ляпис дрожит и кладёт голову на плечо Перидот, обнимая её за талию. — Нам было нечего терять.

— Стивен не теряет нас, глупышка, — Перидот неловко смеётся и ощущает, как подруга в ответ обиженно стукает её по голове. — Он обязательно вернётся и будет навещать нас. К тому же у тебя есть крылья, ты сможешь догнать его. А ещё у нас видеосвязь, интернет и телепорты по всей планете.

Ляпис выдыхает: слова Перидот немного успокаивают её, и становится чуть легче, чем было до этого. Всё ещё больно, но не так сильно.

— М-м, — Ляпис что-то недовольно мычит и, немного подумав, кивает. — Наверное, ты права…

— Тогда создадим новые воспоминания? — Перидот улыбается и кивает в сторону океана.

Ляпис слабо улыбается. В свете закатных лучей её бледная кожа кажется ещё более синей, и Перидот хочется заставить эти милые щёки пылать от эмоций, а завораживающие холодные глаза гореть.

Девушки подскакивают с земли и бегут к воде, брызгаются и обливаются водой. Звонкий смех звучит так искренне и живо, что все переживания и волнения словно уносит ветром. Становится так легко и воздушно, что хочется очень долго улыбаться.

Ляпис и Перидот выдыхаются и падают вместе в воду, приближаются и переплетают пальцы рук. Они смотрят подруга на подругу, в глазах каждой отражаются лучи солнца, и сияют тёплые огоньки. Сердце трепещет, ладони крепче сжимаются, а на лицах лёгкие улыбки.

— Спасибо.

— И тебе.


End file.
